What Chapter 372 of Fairy Tail should have been
by x-game
Summary: This is how I would have written Fairy Tail Chapter 372: Breach if I were Hiro Mashima


(_Kyouka is now locked in the same shackles that held Erza earlier_)

**ERZA**: (_grinning evilly_) I can't wait to pay you back in _full_ for your… _wondrous_ hospitality…

**LISSANNA**: What did they do to her...

**NATSU**: Where are Mira and Elfman!?

**ERZA**: Did they catch Elfman to? (_holds sword to Kyouka's throat_) Where are they!?

**KYOUKA**: Elfman? I don't know who this "Elfman" is… But Mira's in the lab on the 3rd floor. But it might be too late.

**NATSU**: Damn it...

**LISSANNA**: I'm going there!

**ERZA**: Natsu, go with her. I'll stay here.

**NATSU**: Got it! (_he and Lissana both leave_)

**ERZA**: (_chops off one of Kyouka's arms_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: That's for lying about not knowing who Elfman is.

**KYOUKA**: No! You're wrong! I truly don't know who he is!

**ERZA**: What makes you think that same lie would work the second time? (_chops off Kyouka's other arm_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (_Falls face first onto the floor, slamming her face right into it_)

**ERZA**: You know, I actually thought that those shackles wouldn't prevent you from using your curses. But I thought dismemberment might do the trick. (_Grabs Kyouka by the back of the head and lifts it upward to face her_) Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who Elfman is. You know for a fact that he's Mirajane's brother. Now, tell me where Elfman is. And tell me the truth this time. NOW! (_Slams Kyouka's face to the floor with extreme force several times. Kyouka's face grows bloodier and more broken each and every time her head gets smashed against the floor. Her mask starts cracking and then breaking apart, and shards of it end up in the skin on her face, causing it to bleed excessively. Then Erza stops and tilts Kyouka's face towards her again. Kyouka's face is now all covered in blood due to a broken nose and fractures in her skull_) Ready to talk now?

**KYOUKA**: Fine! I'll tell you! He's in the same place where I put Mirajane. Sayla's laboratory...

**ERZA**: Thanks for the info. But we're not done yet. (_Throws Kyouka back to the wall behind her. Then she re-equips a knife and points it at Kyouka's stomach. Kyouka starts sweating in fear_) Now, chances are, you might have already turned Mirajane into a demon. And if that's the case, how do I change her back?

**KYOUKA**: Heh… He he he he he he he...

**ERZA**: What's so funny?

**KYOUKA**: Oh, come on. Once I turn someone into a demon, there's no way to change them back!

**ERZA**: More lies! You are just a filthy pig. How about I… dissect you like one? (_cuts along above Kyouka's chest, then slightly above her hips, then across the middle of her abdomen, as if she were dissecting a frog. then, Re-Equips back into her Heart Kreuz Armor and grabs the cut she made in the abdomen_)

**KYOUKA**: What are you doing!?

**ERZA**: I just thought I'd see your stripping-me-naked and raise you a cutting-your-stomach-open.

**KYOUKA**: No! No no no no nononononononono! Anything but that!

**ERZA**: (_Violently rips Kyouka's stomach open with her hands_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_Wraps Kyouka's intestines around her own hand_) Now tell me how to undo Mirajane's conversion. If you want all of your innards to remain intact.

**KYOUKA**: S… Sayla's the one who operates the conversions! Not me! She's the one you should ask for information like…

**ERZA**: (_Pulls on Kyouka's intestines_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

**ERZA**: Start talking or I'll yank your intestines out.

**KYOUKA**: I didn't turn Mirajane into a demon! I swear! I was just using her as leverage! I just wanted to…

**ERZA**: (_Rips Kyouka's intestines right out_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_Drops Kyouka's intestines onto the floor_) That must really hurt, doesn't it. I don't need a Sensation Curse to increase _your_ sensitivity to pain.

**KYOUKA**: (_under her breath_) "This is impossible. She begged me to release Mirajane before, but now… now she seems to be abandoning her just to make me suffer… What kind of a…. monster is she!?" (_trembles, sweats, and cries in fear_)

**ERZA**: (_Grabs one of Kyouka's lungs_) Now, tell me how to undo convergence.

**KYOUKA**: (_Whimpers as sweat pours down her face_)

**ERZA**: Don't worry, I won't tear out the other lung. You won't be of much use to me if I kill you right here and now.

**KYOUKA**: I didn't convert Mirajane… And I don't know how to reverse conversion… (_sobs profusely_) I'm… t-t-t-telling you… the truth...

**ERZA**: No, you're not. (_rips Kyouka's lung right out of her ribcage_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: Ironic isn't it. (_Drops Kyouka's lung onto the floor_) You said last time that the next time we did this, you would make me scream beyond what was considered possible. Well, now who's the one screaming? I hope you're not enjoying this little role-reversal nearly as much as I am. Your agonized shrieks sooth me. (_turns to look at her hand, covered in Kyouka's blood_) And your blood…. (_licks the blood from her hand_) Delicious...

**KYOUKA**: OKAY! OKAY! FINE! I'LL TALK! Th… The machine has a reverse switch. It removes demon particles from who's in the tube. Just put her into the tube and activate the switch that removes the demon particles...

**ERZA**: Thanks again, but we're not done yet. You see, while I was locked up all comfy and cozy in your shackles, I noticed sort of a vibration earlier. If you resort to the "there was an earthquake" excuse, which organ shall I rip out next? Your liver, a popular target for evisceration, or your stomach, which you need in order to digest the babies you eat on a regular basis?

**KYOUKA**: I'll talk! Our castle reacted to the removal of Face's seal!

**ERZA**: (growls at Kyouka and starts to punch her in the face over and over and over again)

**KYOUKA**: (struggling to speak as she's being punched, gets punched in between words) No! Stop! We… Didn't… Kill… Jellal...

**ERZA**: (Stops punching Kyouka and grabs her by the collar) Don't lie to me! You said that his death would release Face's seal! If you really so naive as to tell me that you really did release the seal without killing Jellal… (rips out Kyouka's liver)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: THEN WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?

**KYOUKA**: We didn't kill Jellal! Honest! We used another method of breaking the seal!

**ERZA**: And how?

**KYOUKA**: I'm not telling…

**ERZA**: Very well, then... (_punches Kyouka in the stomach. As in the body organ_)

**KYOUKA**: What are you doing!?

**ERZA**: (_punches Kyouka in the stomach again_)

**KYOUKA**: (_begins to vomit. Erza tilts Kyouka's head so that she ends up puking into her cut-open stomach. Kyouka vomits into her body. After she finished vomiting, she cringes at the pain caused by vomit touching her body organs and her innards_) I killed chairman Crawford Seam… he held the final seal to Face… He unlocked it before I killed him…

**ERZA**: What are you trying to accomplish? What is Face and what do you need it for?

**KYOUKA**: Face is a weapon able to wipe all magic from a continent. We need it to return… to Zeref's place.

**ERZA**: Tell me what that means and why you plan on returning to his "place."

**KYOUKA**: (_smugly_) Nothing a mere human like you would understand…

**ERZA**: Well, then I guess you won't be needing this anymore. (_rips out Kyouka's stomach_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS TO ME ANYMORE!

**ERZA**: There's an old saying that goes, Kyouka. "Live by the sword, die by the sword." You tortured me and now I'm torturing you back. It's called karma. (_licks Kyouka's blood from her severed arms, dangling from the shackles that once held her_) Sweet delicious karma. Forget about strawberry cakes and star mango sorbets, your _blood_ is my new favorite treat!

**KYOUKA**: YOU'RE EVIL! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU'RE A SADIST!

**ERZA**: (_sharply turns towards Kyouka, with a menacing glare in her eyes_) What?! (_walks towards a whimpering, trembling Kyouka_) You abducted me… locked me in this dungeon… stripped me naked… (_throws Kyouka back forward again, causing her face to slam into the floor again_) cast your Sensation Curse on me, heightening my sensitivity to pain… (_steps on Kyouka's shoulder and prepares to press her foot down on it_) whipped me… sent your little pet down here to electrocute me… threatened to convert Mirajane if I didn't submit, threatened to kill Jellal if I did… (_presses her food down Kyouka's shoulder, causing her shoulder bone to break_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: And yet you have the _gall_ to call _me_ evil!? _Me_ a monster!? (_steps off Kyouka's shoulder and grabs her by the back of the head again_) _ME_ A SADIST!? (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE EVIL! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE THE MONSTER! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor_) _YOU_ ARE THE SADIST! (_slams Kyouka's face into the floor. Then gets up and presses her foot onto Kyouka's other shoulder_) I'm just one of your victims, trying to get a little catharsis. And there's nothing more cathartic than hearing you squeal like the evil, repulsive pig that you are.

**KYOUKA**: You… you...

**ERZA**: Now squeal, little piggy. Squeal. (_presses her food down Kyouka's shoulder, causing her shoulder bone to break_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You know, I really enjoy hearing your bones break. (_Throws Kyouka back to the wall behind her_) Now, clarify on "reuniting with Zeref."

**KYOUKA**: (_says nothing_)

**ERZA**: Well then... (_re-equips her Lightning Empress spear and sends over a million watts into Kyouka_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_stops electrocuting Kyouka_) Ready to talk now?

**KYOUKA**: (_says nothing_)

**ERZA**: No? (_zaps Kyouka again_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_stops electrocuting Kyouka_) Now, I won't ask you again… What do you mean when you said, "reunite with Zeref?"

**KYOUKA**: We were… born thanks to Zeref's love… from the book he wrote… We are demons from the book of Zeref… It's only natural that we'd believe in our creator…

**ERZA**: So essentially, what you're saying is, you and your buddies are a bunch of lapdogs.

**KYOUKA**: Lapdogs!? You dare to...

**ERZA**: (_zaps Kyouka again_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_stops electrocuting Kyouka_) Now, tell me... what do you plan on doing once you've reunited with Zeref.

**KYOUKA**: Even we don't know. We just await his commands. When we reunite with Zeref, we shall hear his wish, and grant it to him... We shall carry out his commands...

**ERZA**: Thanks, Kyouka. You've been very helpful. (_zaps Kyouka with her spear again, this time aiming for the head_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (_Kyouka's eyes pop out of her face, still attached to her head by the optic nerves_)

**ERZA**: (_stops electrocuting Kyouka, then walks up to her and grabs her eyes by the optic nerves. Then starts pulling on them_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_Rips Kyouka's eyes right out of their sockets_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT!

**ERZA**: I know you did. I just want you to pay for what you've done. (_Drops Kyouka's eyeballs on the floor and squashes them_) Actually, I do have one final question for you… (_zaps Kyouka again_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: WHY DID YOU TORTURE ME!? WHY!? (_stops electrocuting Kyouka_)

**KYOUKA**: I wanted… to find Jellal… I wanted to unlock Face with his death…

**ERZA**: Liar! (_zaps Kyouka again_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You just used him as an excuse to torture me. I kept telling you over, and over, and over again that I didn't know where Jellal is. And yet you continued torturing me. What part of "I don't know where Jellal is" did you not understand? (_zaps Kyouka again_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: (_re-quips a knife_) I'd love to start chopping off your fingers one by one, but I can't really do that now that both of your arms have been chopped off. But… (_walks over to Kyouka's feet and sits down_) ...your toes are still fair game.

**KYOUKA**: NO! DON'T DO IT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**ERZA**: For every lie you tell, you lose a toe. So if you want to keep all of them, you should be 100% honest the first time around. Deal? (_chops off one of Kyouka's toes_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: Now, out with it, why did you torture me?

**KYOUKA**: I wanted to find Jellal and use his death to activate Face… It's essential to our…

**ERZA**: (_chops off another toe_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You better start confessing fast, Kyouka. If you don't by the time you lose all ten of your toes, what should I go for next? Your cheeks? Your calves? Or maybe I peel off the skin from your back and eat it?

**KYOUKA**: It was to find Jellal! Honest! I needed him to…

**ERZA**: (_chops off another toe_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You have only two toes left on this one foot. Better start talking fast, or I'll chop them both off and start moving to the other foot. And then...

**KYOUKA**: Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I tortured you because I thought I would enjoy it! And I did!

**ERZA**: (_growls like a violent animal, then re-quips to an ice-skate on her foot, and presses it hard into Kyouka's foot_) You truly are the scum of the earth, Kyouka. People like you should drop like flies one by one. (_Presses the ice skate into Kyoka's foot, chopping it off, and then switches to her normal boot_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOW WHO'S THE LIAR!? YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP DOING THIS AFTER I TOLD THE TRUTH! How could a mere human… **BE SO **_**IN**_**HUMAN!?**

**ERZA**: You're the one who's inhuman, not me. After all, you've been gloating about how much you enjoyed my suffering. So, I'll reward you by telling you why I'm torturing you now… (_presses down on Kyouka's other foot and switches back to the ice skate_) Because I'll never forgive you for what you've done. (_Presses the ice skate into Kyoka's foot, chopping it off, and then switches to her normal boot_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**ERZA**: You may see me now as a heartless sadist, but you brought this on yourself. You know deep down that you deserve this. You know deep down that if you had simply never tortured me in the first place, you would have been spared this pain. You, of course, are the real sadist. Now, I'd love to stick around and play with you some more, but I have business to attend to. So, why don't you make yourself comfortable until I get back? (_pats Kyouka on the head_) I hope you enjoy sepsis. Oh, and before I leave, I want to leave you with a little parting gift. It must be awfully uncomfortable to lie down on a cold stone floor all day. I bet you're freezing at this point and you hope for something to keep you warm. Fortunately, I got just the thing. (_re-quips a normal sword in one hand and one of her Flame Empress swords in the other. She presses the two blades against each other. The normal sword heats up dramatically_)

**KYOUKA**: (_Can't see the heated blade due to having her eyes torn out, but can hear the blade sizzle_) No! No! Please have mercy!

**ERZA**: Mercy? (_The Flame Empress sword disappears_) What about all the people who begged you for mercy? Myself included. Were you willing to grant them any? (_Lifts up Kyouka, puts the heated blade underneath her, then puts her back down again. The heated blade burns away at Kyouka's back due to being underneath her_)

**KYOUKA**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU HEARTLESS, MANIACAL FREAK!

**ERZA**: You want to know who the real heartless maniacal freak is? Try looking in the mirror. Oh wait, you can't. Maybe I should have let you keep your eyes in order for that to happen. And quit playing the innocent victim. You tortured me and now you're paying the price for it. It's called "comeuppance." (_Runs right out of the dungeon_)

**KYOUKA**: (_a few seconds after Erza already left_) You'll… pay… for… this… I'll kill you… I'll kill you. I'll kill you! Kill you! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KIIIIIIIILL YOOOOOOUUUUUU!


End file.
